One Day
by Kimmydreamer
Summary: Udite udite, gente, perché è a voi che lo voglio urlare… William Turner in questo momento è Will. E Will è appartenuto, appartiene e apparterrà solo e sempre a te.


Beh, questa definitivamente non era in programma. Anche perché in un periodo incasinato dagli esami come questo è anche difficile farsi programmi sulle fanfic da scrivere, figurarsi inserirne di nuove spuntate così dal nulla… ma non ci ho potuto veramente fare nulla. Questo film mi ha troppo sconvolta… una di quelle storie d'amore, se si vuole, non così centrali ai fini della storia, che non sono il perno su cui punta il film, perché non è un film d'amore. Eppure a me mi prendono troppo, un po' come è successo con Star Wars. E' veramente più forte di me… che già prima amavo Will e Liz, ora li venero definitivamente. E considerate che sono in uno stato in cui ascoltare la colonna sonora del film mi fa venire da piangere! Quindi direi che questo pallino dovevo definitivamente togliermelo. Ergo, eccovi qui la mia seconda ispirazione piratesca, ovviamente spoiler sul terzo film, se ancora si può considerare tale. Chi mi conosce avrà intuito perfettamente su cosa mi sono ritrovata a fantasticare, ovvero il mitico e sospirato giorno prima di quei lunghissimi dieci anni che… bwaaah, non fatemici pensare. E' una songfic, sulle note di Hero di Enrique Iglesias (che ho dovuto modificare leggermente per adattarla al contesto, ma il succo quello resta ). La dedico a chi, come me, stravede per i signori Turner, e, naturalmente, spero veramente di riuscire a farvi emozionare almeno un po'. Buona lettura!

One Day

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back_

Respira.

E stringimi, proprio come stai facendo ora. No, più forte. Stringimi fino a farmi male, voglio sentirti.

Vorrei tanto che tu potessi sentire il mio cuore. Sta battendo all'impazzata, riesco ad avvertirne quasi il rumore. Chiuso in quello scrigno. Eppure sei tu l'unico scrigno in cui serberei tutto me stesso.

Così come in questo momento sei il corpo che sta accogliendo il mio. Timidamente, dolcemente, come chi fa qualcosa che sa di poter continuare per sempre.

Ti sbagli, piccola.

Questo paradiso non è per sempre. Fa paura pensare a ciò che ci aspetta… ma tu non farlo. Continua a stringermi. Ad accarezzarmi la schiena, a far scorrere le tue dita sul sudore che bagna i tagli che ho sul viso. Continua, Elizabeth, come se fosse veramente per sempre.

Forse credendoci le lacrime saranno meno amare. Non piangere, ti prego, con quel volto arrossato ed in preda all'imbarazzo riuscivi quasi a farmi ridere.

Bisognerebbe fare l'amore ridendo. O contemplandosi, ammirando meraviglie come la tua perfezione, davanti alla quale sono più prostrato che mai.

Ma non piangendo.

Cosa diresti se ti asciugassi le lacrime con le labbra? Il mio orgoglio di pirata crollerebbe ai tuoi piedi, lo so. Bene, che crolli. Che sprofondi sottoterra, ho dieci anni per riportarlo alla luce.

Che sprofondi sottoterra, perché William Turner in questo momento non è il capitano dell'Olandese Volante, né parte di qualunque ciurma. O qualunque nave.

Udite udite, gente, perché è a voi che lo voglio urlare… William Turner in questo momento è Will.

E Will è appartenuto, appartiene e apparterrà solo e sempre a te.

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul?_

Dimmi che non è vero. Dimmi che è solo un brutto sogno. Che la giornata più bella della mia vita non sarà altro che l'inizio di quello che abbiamo sempre sognato.

Noi due, Will. Siamo io e te. Non voglio credere che ogni cosa stia per finire. Non è giusto. Ti prego, non lasciarmi… sfidiamo il mondo che ti vuole incatenare, facciamolo insieme. Oppure portami con te. Ma ti prego, ti supplico… ti ho visto morire, non lasciarmi un'altra volta.

Continua a fare l'amore con me per sempre. E a rendere la signora Turner la persona più felice del mondo, fino e oltre ai suoi maledetti confini.

Ad asciugare le mie lacrime, ad accarezzare il mio corpo con il tuo, a passarmi le dita tra i capelli. Continua a guardarmi con quegli occhi, a sorridermi in quel modo, a farmi girare la testa.

Perché anche il tuo respiro riesce a sembrarmi dolce e sincero? E più le tue labbra si schiudono in quei gemiti malamente soppressi e più mi sembra di sentire battere il tuo cuore martoriato che non è più con te. Che non posso sentire vibrare appoggiandoti la mano sul petto squarciato, come tu fai con me.

Lo senti? Beh, prenditelo, perché è tuo.

Elizabeth Swann è tua, e fanne ciò che vuoi. Qualunque cosa sarà meglio di dover stare lontana da te per dieci anni.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this…_

Quanto può essere infame la morte… quanto possono esserlo, lei e il debito che mi ha costretto a pagarle?!

Perché un'ora insieme a te vale più di mille anni al suo servizio, ma non stai abbracciando un dio… sono soltanto un uomo.

Dieci anni. Per un giorno.

Il giorno in cui si sta avverando il desiderio che… beh, se ti dicessi da quanto tempo lo tengo dentro, forse mi crederesti matto. E forse lo sono, sai. Non male come prospettiva. Forse i matti soffrono di meno.

Forse un matto non passerebbe dieci anni senza sognare altro che questa riva.

Le tue dita mi graffiano le spalle.

Regina della Fratellanza, sono al tuo servizio. Vorrei inchinarmi davanti a te, davanti a ciò che mi stai facendo provare senza neanche saperlo… ma non credo di essere nella condizione per farlo.

E dannazione, non ho intenzione di spostarmi di un centimetro. Che vengano a prendermi con la forza, se ne hanno il coraggio.

"… scusa"

La tua voce, spezzata, accennata, ma in quel modo che è tuo e solo tuo. Scusa per cosa, per avermi tentato con il paradiso una manciata di secondi prima di essere gettato nell'inferno? Non dirmi che ti stavi scusando per i graffi. Te lo ripeto, ho pur sempre una dignità da difendere, ricordi?

Ti guardo sorridere… ma perché, maledizione, sei così bella?

_Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms…_

Le tue mani ruvide e che già sanno di mare mi solleticano i fianchi, fino a farlo con una certa insistenza.

"Pari" mi sussurri all'orecchio, prima di baciarmelo.

Ti amo abbastanza da poter morire ora anche senza vederti sorridere in quel modo, Will, non infierire…

Istintivamente ti graffio di nuovo le spalle, e questa volta non ti fai aspettare mezzo secondo prima di sorridere. Oh, sì. Infierisci, ti prego.

"… ti prego, non fermarti…"

_I can be you hero, baby?  
__I can kiss away the pain?_

Ai tuoi ordini. Agli ordini della più meravigliosa e angelica piratessa che mai abbia solcato il mare.

Non mi fermo, amore mio. Finchè il sole non smetterà di illuminarti il ventre piatto, il seno candido, il volto esausto e le gambe aggrovigliate con le mie, ti giuro che non mi fermerò.

Ti bacio con la forza della disperazione e con quell'amore che non sono riusciti a portarmi via insieme al cuore, ti bacio come non ho mai saputo si potesse desiderare.

Sai di buono, come sempre, ma almeno dieci volte di più…

Di fresco, di dolce. Di incredibilmente dolce.

Sai di quel sapore che voglio ricordare quando un solo giorno lontano da te mi sembrerà più lungo di una vita intera.

Sai della tua lingua che accarezza la mia, di quelle piccole ed adorabili gocce di sudore che ti imperlano la fronte.

Sai della guerriera che c'è dentro di te, del pirata che sei e che sembra nato per baciare. Per baciare _me_, possibilmente, ora che ci penso.

_I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Sai di sale, di pungente, di dolce. Di buono.

Sei buono almeno quanto sei bello. E bello ti giuro che lo sei più di qualunque spettacolo si sia mai visto. E adesso sei un uomo. Un uomo a cui piace credere che un orecchino e una bandana lo facciano apparire più pirata… forse ti diverti a far finta di non sapere che ciò che sei ce l'hai scritto nell'anima.

Sai del modo in cui la tua lingua combatte contro la mia. Sai d'amore, Capitano.

E di quella spada piantata nella sabbia ed incrociata con la mia.

"Will…"

Amore mio, padrone dei miei sospiri, ciò che di più meraviglioso mi sia mai capitato… non voglio dirti addio. Non voglio, non voglio, non voglio…

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie, would you run away?_

"Elizabeth…"

Perché niente ha senso senza di te, tesoro, e dimmi che sto stringendo al petto la bambina che mi salvò dal naufragio… e che l'unica cosa che mi piaceva veramente della vita che facevo una volta è rimasta con me. Ed è qui.

Dimmi che è per noi che sto facendo tutto questo. Che è solo per un giorno insieme a te ogni dieci anni che non ho ancora pugnalato il cuore che mi è stato strappato.

Se provo a pensarci mi sembra tutto così assurdo… ma ti amo… ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo!

E poi non ci riesco proprio a pensare… e non ci riuscirei nemmeno se lo volessi. La pioggia, la sabbia, il sangue e questi giorni infiniti non hanno lavato via il profumo meravigliosamente intossicante della tua pelle. Sei tu. Pura, meravigliosa, dolce come la tua bocca, forte come i battiti del tuo cuore, mia come ti ho sempre voluta. Fantastica come la mia sorpresa quando mi sei saltata al collo qualche ora fa, e ho capito che questa sarebbe stata la _nostra_ giornata. Nostra. E di nessun altro.

Perché in fondo nessuna follia riesce a spaventare di fronte alla prospettiva di non sapere cosa saremo domani. O di saperlo e non volerlo accettare.

Senza trucco, senza controllo, senza corsetti che ti impediscano di regalarmi il tuo respiro emozionato, senza imbarazzo che ti freni dal sorridermi in quel modo. Senza la paura di farmi perdere la testa.

Tu, amore. Sei sempre stata solo tu.

_Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here…_

"Ti amo"

Quanto è stupida la mia voce… non come la tua. Che riesce a suonarmi sublime come sempre nonostante il fiatone, nonostante il tuo volto arrossato e lo sforzo disperato e dolce con cui i tuoi muscoli stanno tramortendo i miei.

Riapri gli occhi, mi sorridi. Maledizione a te, William Turner. E a quella misteriosa forza che ha deciso di accanirsi contro l'essere più stupendo di questa terra. Tu meriti solo di continuare a sorridere.

I capelli arricciati dal sole e dal mare ti coprono a tratti quello sguardo sporco d'amore, mentre con le tue mani tiri delicatamente indietro i miei.

"Ti amo, Miss Swann"

_I just want to hold you…_

"… Turner" arricci il naso in quel modo infantile e divertente, con quel sorriso che mi fa impazzire.

"Ti… amo… comunque" … e. Non. Riesco. Più. A. Parlare.

E nemmeno tu. Rabbrividisco non appena colgo che stai per farlo tu, percepisco il velluto umido delle carezze che stai per darmi leggendo i fremiti del tuo volto. Forse in una parola si direbbe che ti amo…?

"… e comunque… ti ho detto… di chiamarmi… Elizabeth" mi sussurri, intrecciando le dita con le mie. "Quante volte… ancora… dovrò chiedertelo?"

_Am I in too deep?  
__Have I lost my mind?_

La tua bocca si posa al centro del mio petto, mentre stringi la mia mano. "Ancora… una… Miss Swann"

"… come al solito" diciamo insieme, ritornando a riconoscere le nostre voci stremate. Sto impazzendo, Will…

Pazza, ma voglio ridere. Voglio fare qualcosa che so che mi mancherà fino all'esasperazione.

Poi un bagliore nuovo accende i tuoi occhi. Sento qualcosa incrinarsi al centro del mio corpo, sento un esplosione di luce che non riesco a vedere. Sento le mie mani che ti stringono forte, le tue che stringono me, e i miei occhi che si chiudono all'improvviso. Sento che se li aprissi ti vedrei così bello da farmi scoppiare in lacrime. Sento te.

…_well, I don't care, you're here_

… e così è questo. Ciò a cui aspirano gli amanti, che bramano più dell'aria che respirano.

Se aprissi quel forziere so che vedrei il mio cuore impazzire. Vorrei sorriderti per regalarti quella gioia che vuoi leggere nei miei occhi. Ma non ci riesco. So che non ci riuscirei.

Mi limito a baciarti, a cercare ancora quel sapore che non riuscirò mai a definire, e che forse amo proprio per questo. Quel dolce sollievo che mi mette addosso l'orrenda paura di dimenticarlo se non continuo a baciarti.

Le tue mani tremano, un tremore nuovo e gioioso, mi accarezzi i capelli sudati, mi solchi la schiena con le dita. Prima di farle scorrere lungo il taglio che ho al posto del cuore.

Sento la tua voglia frenetica di baciarmi, le tue labbra esauste e bisognose, vedo i tuoi occhi un po' cerchiati e perfettamente attenti al mio sguardo.

… forse un motivo per sorridere c'è.

_You can take my breath my breath away_

La sottile brezza di un giorno senza tempo, che per ore aveva accarezzato quell'isola, volò via verso l'ignoto. Forse avrebbe soffiato su anime felici ed in pace, forse avrebbe vigilato sui peggiori tormenti. Una cosa era certa. Niente e nessuno sarebbero mai riusciti a cancellare dalle sue ali le immagini che quel leggero vento si portava con sé. Quegli attimi a cui aveva spudoratamente e svergognatamente assistito, accarezzando due corpi giovani e affacciati verso un destino così assurdo.

Quel sogno intriso di realtà fatto di spalle arroventate dal sole, di labbra virili che accarezzavano il ventre piatto nel quale una piccola vita stava iniziando a germogliare, di mani da fabbro che modellavano premurose, di contrasto tra biondo e castano, di baci dolci e amari allo stesso tempo. Di prime volte che non volevano essere anche le ultime.

Di quei 'Will' ed 'Elizabeth' sussurrati da chi altro non avrebbe voluto se non urlare quel nome al cospetto del cielo, del mare, del sole. E dei confini del mondo.

Di sorrisi che irradiavano un bagliore più forte di qualunque luce, verde o di qualsiasi altro colore. Di quelle spade incrociate sulla sabbia che sapevano di promesse, e di quei segni che avrebbero lasciato: chiari, sbiaditi, sfumati dall'acqua, ma che nessun'onda sarebbe mai riuscita a cancellare del tutto.

Quella brezza intrisa di occhi gonfi e sospiri innamorati si sollevava verso il cielo, azzurro e rincorso dall'odioso rosa pallido del primo tramonto.

"Era questo il giorno che volevi?"

Seduta tra le sue gambe e in parte coperta dalla camicia di Will, Elizabeth appoggiò la nuca contro il petto del ragazzo, senza perdere di vista l'orizzonte.

Will le baciò a lungo una tempia. _No. Questo e mille altri uguali a questo. E tutti di seguito. _"… era il giorno che volevo regalare a te" le sussurrò.

Elizabeth si voltò a guardarlo, il volto inconsapevolmente contratto nella smorfia di chi trattiene a forza le lacrime. "Lo sai" improvvisamente le venne da sorridere. "E' così strano che non riesco a crederci"

"Nemmeno io" Will rise a sua volta. "Chissà, magari ci impiegheremo qualche anno a convincerci, così un po' di tempo sarà passato, no?"

La ragazza avvertì l'istinto di rimproverarlo, ma abbandonò l'idea quasi subito. Preferì accoccolarsi contro di lui in modo da poter assaporare fino in fondo il suo profumo pungente.

Will si morse un labbro. _Accidenti, Will… non puoi cedere proprio adesso. Sei un pirata o no?! _

"Ce la faremo, amore" mormorò, accarezzandole i capelli.

Elizabeth represse a fatica un singhiozzo. "Cerca di essere un buon Capitano"

"Tranquilla, non torno con i tentacoli" ma questa volta Will proprio non ci riuscì ad evitare il buffetto che la ragazza gli rifilò sul braccio, facendolo ridere.

Poi tacquero entrambi, lasciandosi cullare dal fragoroso e aritmico fruscio delle onde che accarezzavano il bagnasciuga e dal richiamo di qualche uccello che sorvolava l'isola. Per Will fu istintivo chiudere gli occhi e appoggiare la nuca contro la roccia, lasciandosi guidare dal proprio respiro e da quello di Elizabeth...

Qualcosa gli attanagliò lo stomaco, una feroce e violenta morsa che gli fece contrarre il volto in una smorfia di dolore e tristezza. Non poteva addormentarsi.

"Ehi"

"… mh?"

"Mi sono sempre dimenticato di ringraziarti"

Elizabeth sollevò lo sguardo, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

"Sempre se me lo concedi" sorrise Will.

La ragazza scosse impercettibilmente il capo. "… ma cosa…"

"… per avermi salvato. Quando eravamo bambini"

Alla ragazza venne un'improvvisa voglia di ridere e piangere nello stesso momento. Si sforzò per reprimere le lacrime e concentrarsi sulla felicità che conoscere Will aveva portato nella sua vita.

Voltò il capo fino a baciargli la ferita che aveva sul petto, prima di appoggiarci nuovamente il capo. _Grazie a te. _"Certo che te lo concedo"

"Ti amo"

Ma Elizabeth non fece in tempo a sollevare lo sguardo che le labbra di Will avevano già cinto le sue.

"… ti amo" sussurrò a fatica contro le sue labbra, stringendosi a lui. _Per sempre, William Turner._

_**I can be your hero**_

THE END


End file.
